View from Heaven
by Shazza-Girl
Summary: 2months after MR3. It's time to save the world. When Fang finially gets up the guts to tell Max how he feels will it be to late. Ari is included and he plays the part of Max's Guardian Angel. I'm not good at summaries. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Maximum Ride. Just, this plot so no stealing or I will sic Fang on you.**

**Fang: Yeah, yeah, what she said. No stealing…I come kill you if you do…and no stealing Max. You do and I kill you slowly. **

**Me: Cue the 'awww, Fang is such a love sick puppy.'**

**Fang: That's lovesick birdie. Get it right.**

**Me: What eva'. On with the story.**

**Warning:**** Faxness may occur in this chapter so if you hate Faxness then your going to have to deal.**

* * *

Finally it was time to save the world. I wasn't thrilled about it but if it got stupid Jeb off my back then fine. It was now 2months from our escape from the Itex castle, Ari dieing. Finding out who my parents were (I was thrilled to find out who my mum was, my dad…not so much), and reuniting the flock.

Jeb told me that we had to sneak into the Itex headquarters and set off a bomb. He said that it had to be a big bomb. As soon he said bomb I thought to myself, "You had better not be suggesting that I give those two pyromaniacs permission to build a bomb then you have another thing coming.," To which he replied, "Max, it's not like you can pick up a bomb from the store and Gaz and Iggy can build better bombs then anyone. And in a whole lot less time to."

When I asked Iggy what type of bomb would take out a huge Itex building without harming any civilians in the surrounding area he replied that something like a 'RBL755' a British cluster bomb would mostly likely do the trick. Each RBL755 weighs 600lb(not sure how much in grams or kilograms) and breaks up in the air releasing 147 bomblets (baby bombs). Just one little bomblet has the power to destroy a tank. _If_ it hits the right spot.

Iggy said that the problem with those bombs was that there was a high chance that it wouldn't hit the right spot. So he was going to redesign them so that they had inbuilt laser tracking systems. Kinda like a homing missile. He could get Nudge to build a long range laser tracking beam and then when he dropped the bomblets they would redirect themselves so that they followed the laser.

Basically he would point the laser thing at the Itex building while Gazzy dropped the bombs that would release the bomblets. Then the bomblets would fly around for a second and then blow up Itex. Then my job would be done.

Your probably thinking, 'Wait a second. According to what you just said, Iggy and Gaz are doing all the work,' Well if you thought that then you'd be wrong.

We're going inside the building first so that we can rescue any experiments and see if we can find any files on ourselves. Then we get out of the building, fly up high, then sit back (as much as you can while in the air) and let Iggy and Gazzy play with their toys.

We moved tonight. Right now we were camped in a cave not far from the Itex building. We had to make sure that we had every thing ready. 'Max, can I talk to you for a sec?' Fang called from the cave entrance.

'Yeah sure, just a sec,' I turned back to Nudge and finished showing her an attack that Jeb had shown me while we were at mums house after re-uniting the flock. 'Ok, then after the kick spin around so your back in facing them and thrust your elbow at their gut, like this,

' I spun around and thrust my elbow at Iggy's gut but not actually hitting him (he was being our attack dummy since I allowed him to make bombs. 'Then hit them in the nose with the back of your fist, then finish the attack with a roundhouse kick to the head,' I showed her out to do it, 'Now my little Ninja Turtle bird show me how it's done,' I told her using my nick name for her. Iggy continued his role as Eraser attack dummy and stood there, 'Gently,' I added as an after thought. I didn't really want Iggy to get hurt before we'd even gotten into Itex.

She started to attack routine that I had spent the last half hour teaching her. She turned to face Iggy. She did a roundhouse kick at his chest and when he caught her foot she brought the other foot up to his chest and pushed off.

She flipped backwards in the air and after landing on the ground with both feet and did a round house kick to Iggy's ribs, she was attacking him hard enough so that the breath left him but not so hard that she bruised any ribs.

She spun around and elbowed him in the gut, hit him in the nose and ended with a roundhouse kick to his head, which would have sent an Eraser flying to the side unconscious.

'Brilliant, they always said third times the charm. That was excellent Nudge, although I must say you attack dummy was standing a bit still, is he paralysed at well as blind?' Before Iggy could reply Fang's voice sounded through the cave, 'Instructor Ride, please report to cave entrance. You have a conversation with Fang. Repeat, Instructor Ride, please report to cave entrance. You have a conversation with Fang. Repeat, Instruct-'

Fang was interrupting from repeating the message for a third time by me yelling, 'Shut up! I'm coming. Males.' I muttered the last part more to myself but Fang must have heard me because he chuckled, 'Do we bother you Max?' I glared at him as I walked towards the cave entrance where he was waiting, 'Yes, actually you do.'

'Oh, come on. You know you looove this much,' he chuckled as he spread his arms out to show how much I "loved him". I punched him in the arm hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to do any real damage. 'I'm kidding. I know you were on Valium and you weren't thinking straight.'

'A little louder I don't think Iggy heard you,' I hissed at him, 'Yeah I heard 'im. Don't worry I already knew you guys were made for each other,' I wasted a shocked glare at him and picked up a medium sized rock. Aiming carefully for the space near his right ear I pulled my arm back ready to throw only to have Fang wrap one hand around my wrist and pry the rock from my hand with the other. I glared at him, he ignored my glare and chuckled, 'What did you want to talk to me about,' He immediately sobered up and looked me in the eye.

'Max, I know that you're still upset about Ari. He was your brother and even though I didn't like 'im 'cos he tried to kill you and me quite a few times I understand that you'd miss him. He was your family and I understand that but please, promise me that you won't go after any whitecoats or the Director or anyone else. That you'll just go in, rescue the experiments then get out. I don't want to lose you again, once was enough thanks.' I was shocked, that was the most he had ever said at one time. My eyes started to water and I wrapped my arms around him resting my cheek against his shoulder. 'I promise,'

He was stiff for a moment then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged my tight. 'I just don't want to lose you again. When we split…it felt like half of me was missing. And I'm sure I've said this before but I would make a terrible leader. My crash course with Iggy and the Gasman didn't turn out well.' A chuckled escaped my lips. 'I felt the exact same, you're my best-friend and when you three left…it tore us all in half. I mean, Gaz is Angel's brother, you're my best friend and I'm pretty sure that Iggy means something special to Nudge,' I whispered that last part to him so that Iggy wouldn't hear and he chuckled. 'And besides, even if something did happen and you had to take over then I'm sure that you would be absolutely fine.'

He tightened his grip around me and I did the same. 'Thanks, but, nothing's going to happen.' I pulled away enough so that I could tilt my head back to look at him and smile. 'You are talking about us remember. Something always happens when six bird kids and a dog come around for a visit.' He got this look on his face that was half smile and half frown. 'Come on, we have to get going.' I reminded him and we pulled apart from each other. I gathered up the flock and we took off from the cave entrance but not before we all hugged and stacked and tapped as good luck.

Itex, here we come. And we're ready for ya'.

**

* * *

Hope you liked it, if you did then review, if you didn't then review anyway. RBL755s are actually real bombs. I was researching types of bombs and my sister walked in and saw then told my dad and he just laughed. They probably think I'm going terrorist but I'm not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was going exactly as it was planned. Until I saw…that, we had gotten in to the Itex building without much trouble and then we split up. Nudge went to find a computer that might contain data on us. Angel went with her to make sure that the whitecoats stayed away from the room while Nudge was on the computer.

Iggy, Fang, Gaz and I were going to go and free the experiments. We already knew that layout of the building so we knew where the experiments were held. Iggy went with Fang to the East side of the building while the Gasman and I went to the West side. Iggy may be the pyromaniac and lock-picking expert but Gazzy was his assistant. His accomplice.

I was decent at picking locks since Iggy had shown me the basics in the cave. I brought Gazzy because he would follow my orders regardless. Fang wouldn't leave without me if I told him to and Iggy, well Iggy would do the same. Those guys just would not follow orders. Gazzy on the other hand is probably the only male in the flock that would follow an order no matter how stupid it was.

Well after we freed all the experiments on the West side we were heading for an exit so that we could fly up to the meeting spot when I saw something in a room. Something that might contain what we were looking for. 'Gazzy, keep going, meet up with everyone else and tell them that if I'm not out in five minutes to drop the bombs. Tell them that that is a direct order and I will kill them if they come back in here. Got it? Now go.' He gave me a nod and went.

I smiled to myself and opened the door to the room. The room was full of whitecoats. One was standing at the front of the room talking about how if they improved the dosage of some drug then the results would be higher and more efficient. As I entered the room they all looked away from the whitecoat at the front of the room and towards me and the front-of-the-room whitecoat turned to stare at me in astonishment. 'Oh, don't let me interrupt you. I was just hoping that I could get to that filing cabinet over there. Thanks.' I said and started to walk towards the cabinet.

But the whitecoats had to be difficult didn't they. 'You aren't aloud to be here. This is a restricted area. Authorized staff only.' I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, 'Do I look like I work here? I thought the wings would be enough for you to call security. You must not consider me a threat anymore. Well let me fix that.' And with that I punched him the side of the head and he fell the ground unconscious. I threw a punch at the whitecoat closest to me and hit him in the stomach. He doubled over and I kneed him in the head.

I won't bore you with the details but this went on until all the whitecoats were down. Which took about thirty seconds. I walked over to the cabinet and opened the draw labelled experiments. The files were categorized into experiment types. I saw the tag "Avian-Hybrids" and grabbed the whole file out of the draw. I opened it up and saw that it had information on all of us. Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gaz and Angel, the rest was just about experiments that had either been terminated or died by themselves. I closed the file quickly and tucked it under shirt in the waistband of my jeans. "I don't have time to look at it now" was my last thought before the door burst open and Flyboys started to pour into the room.

'Oh, for the love of God,' I spat and ran at the Flyboy closest to the window. I was big enough for me to get through with little trouble. I punched the Flyboy in the nose and his head whipped back and blood burst everywhere. Before I knew it and Flyboy had picked me up from behind by my hoodie and waist band and I suddenly found myself flying towards the wall. I hit it with enough force to knock a human out cold. But luckily I wasn't human.

I picked myself up and kicked the closest Flyboy in the base of their spine. It went down like a lamp. A computerized voice suddenly came over the sound system, 'Self-destruct in 1 minute,' Ooh, Crap! I picked up a chair and through it at the window. It didn't brake. It didn't crack. All it did was brake the wooden chair. Well I guess that escape route is out. I spun around and kicked another flyboy breaking its neck.

'Self-destruct in fifty seconds,' The computerized voice said again. Suddenly the flyboys just stopped. They didn't move. I took this chance to rase for the door. Once in the hallway I looked for some stairs. There were some at the far end of the hall. I ran as fast as could towards them and ran up. I had to run to the other end of the hall so I could get to the next level. By the time I got there the computerized voice had informed me that I had thirty seconds until self-destruct. Fan-bloody-tastic!

I only had two more flights of stairs to go then I would arrive at the roof. I ran up them as fast as I could and when I reached the roof I had five seconds to spare. I ran to the edge and jumped. Just as I was about to snap out my wings the building exploded behind me throwing me like a mile from the building. I hit the ground and embraced the darkness that came.

**Fang POV**

I saw Gazzy run out of the building. Everyone was up at the meeting spot and Gaz and Max where the only ones left not here. Gazzy snapped out his wings and started to fly towards us. As he got closer I could make out the worried expression on his face.

'Gazzy, where's Max?' I questioned when he was within earshot. 'She…She's…She's still in there, Fang. She must have seen something 'cos she told me to go and meet up with you guys and that if she wasn't out in five minutes then to go ahead with the plan and destroy the building. She said that if you didn't then she'd find out and come and kick your butts.' Damn It! Will Max ever listen to anything I say? 'Fang? Fang, I can hear some whitecoats thinking. They're saying that Max has is in the building and that they have to initiate the self-destruct. They've sent flyboys to distract her to stop her from getting away.

'Max heard the self-destruct start and all the flyboys she was fighting short circuited and now she's making her way to the roof. She just said fan-bloody-tastic. I don't think that she meant it though.'

I scowled and looked down at the roof. Max. She had made it to the roof and was running to the edge, the edge farthest from us facing the forest in front of the mountains. She'd just jumped off the roof when the building exploded. A ball of flame flew up from the building towards the sky and the flock shielded their eyes with their arms. As soon as the ball of flame had died down enough I flying full speed towards the forest, the flock close behind me.

As we flew over the remains of the building all I could see was walls on fire and collapsing staircases, anyone or anything that had been in that building would have died. We kept flying over the building. I knew Max wasn't there. We were about a mile from the buildings remains when Angel yelled, 'Max! She's down there. In the forest. I can sense her mind.' We aimed for the clearing that Angel was pointing to. When we were about 500 meters from the ground I saw Max's body.

She wasn't moving.

**Uh oh. In case you're wondering the experiments escaped and ran into the forest, mountains and other various places. The whitecoats all got out except for the ones in the conference room that Max was in and all the flyboys are now dead. Sooo yeh. Oh and the next chapter may contain character death.**

**-Shae-**


	3. Chapter 3

**View from Heaven **

**Okay I'm sorry that I haven't updated in what. 8 months. its just school,homework, chores, youth group hasn't given me much time to do anything other then sleep, read and chat to ma friends for about 20 minutes a day on MSN while doing my homework. So anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max, Fang or any of the flock. I also don't own the whitecoats, flyboys, Erasers, Itex or the school. I do however own the plot and Guardian Angel Ari.**

**Oh before we begin i would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed and reply to some of them**

Gabriel Wolfe: No i'm not suicidal and not exactly sure wat you mean by someone hamstringing me but i'm sure it has something to do with death. I loved your review and thought it was hilarious. and it does make sense i know what you mean.

JaMeSgRiFfItHs101: you'll understand why i called the story View From Heaven in the nxt chap.

* * *

Chapter 3

**_Previously_**

_We saw Max lying on the ground 500 meters from the building. She wasn't moving._

**Max POV**

I heard people running towards me. I heard shouting. It sounded like the flock. I couldn't quite figure out what they were saying even with our advanced hearing. I felt someone kneel down next to me. I opened my eyes to see Fang looking down at me, worry etched on his face. "Fang, we did it. We destroyed them. We destroyed them all." I couldn't help but smile up at him. He gathered me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Fang I can't feel my legs." He hugged me tighter to his chest and I felt something lightly touch my the top of my head and looked up at him. "Fang why are crying?" He just smiled sadly at me and said, "Because your leaving," I looked at him bewilderment obvious on my face, "Where am I going?"

He kissed my forehead. Suddenly everything went fuzzy and dark and it was taking a lot of effort just to take a breath. Soon I couldn't even see Fang's face clearly except for a dark fuzzy outline against a blue sky. "Fang, I can't see you properly." He looked into my eyes, concern and anguish obvious in his. There was also another emotion I just couldn't tell what it was. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and I felt his tears drip on to my windbreaker. "Don't leave me Max. Please, don't leave me." I heard him murmur. That's when I knew that I had to tell Fang how I felt. Even if i used my last breath doing it.

I felt myself start to go numb and I knew that I had limited time. Suddenly my whole body went dead numb. "Max, don't leave me please. Please, I love you. Iggy! She's not breathing. Iggy! Hurry!" I heard Fang shout. I felt Iggy kneel down beside me and check my pulse. Somehow I knew that he wouldn't be able to find one. All of sudden my vision came back into focus. I saw Fang kneeling beside me his head bent looking at the ground. His tears running off the end of his nose and dripping on to the dirt. I sat up and saw Iggy hugging Nudge's shuddering figure and Angel burying her head in Gazzy's chest. I looked to Fang and reached out to touch his shoulder but my hand passed straight through him.

I looked at my hand more closley and noticed there was a faint glow. I looked down at the rest of me and noticed the same faint glow. I also noticed something else. The fact that my pale body was still lying on the dirt floor in front of Fang's kneeling form. It was as if my spirit or what ever was sitting up while my body was lying on the ground. "Fang? Iggy? Nudge? Gazzy? Angel?" None of them acknowledged my calls. I felt dread welling up inside my body.

"They can't hear you," a familiar voice said from behind me. "Ari!" I exclaimed as I turned to face my dead half-brother. "What are you doing here?" I took in his appearance; he was seven years old, white wings sprouted from his back, and he was wearing a pearl white toga like thing that angels wear, the only thing missing thought was a halo around his head.

"Max, I'm your guardian angel. I'd wished that this day would never come but now that it has it's time for you to know a few things and be given your wings so you can be taken to your rightful place in God's kingdom." I stared at him in shock, "But my place is here with my family. And what do you mean earn my wings, I already have wings. You know the things on my back." and for emphasis I unfolded my wings from my back. It felt good to be able to stretch them out after lying on the ground for what seemed like years. Then something occurred to me, I fell like a thousand feet from the air and landed on my back. A fall like that should have broken my wings and every bone in them if not more then that.

Then I rememered the body lying on the floor. The body that now looked ghostly pale. "Ari, am...am I dead?" I dreaded knowing his answer but I knew that I had to know whether or not I was still alive. Which considering the circumstances I'm guessing not. "Yes. Max. You are. I'm sorry. After the building exploded you flew through the air for five hundred meters before freefalling two thousand feet. The impact shatterd every bone in your body, soon after your ribcage collpased, crushing your lungs, and then..." he didn't finish his scentence, he didn't have to. I knew what happened after my ribcage crushed my lungs.

Then something occurred to me. After we escaped from the school all those years ago, the flock and I had expected to die from expiration dates. Then after going on the run again we thought we would die during an Eraser or Flyboy attack. And when I started to get my brain attacks I thought I would die from them. But no, no Eraser fight, or brain attack. It was the explosion of the building that sent me flying which then resulted in my death. I looked back down at my now empty body which Fang was now clutching to his chest. I walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

I placed a kiss on his forehead before whispering in his ear, "I love you too, Fang. And I'm sorry." Even though he wasn't supposed to be able to hear me he looked up and it was as if he could actually see me. "Max," he whispered. Tears sprung to my eyes but I didn't move to wipe them away. "I have to go now Fang. I'll always love you," I knew that I couldn't stay here, walking the world forever as a spirit. It wouldn't feel right. It would feel as if I was haunting my own flock. As if my death was their fault which of course it wasn't.

I felt as if he looked into my eyes even though I know that that isn't possible. He nodded his head slightly and mouthed the words 'I love you'. Tears cascaded down my cheeks and still I made no move to wipe them away. I ripped my gaze from Fang and looked at Ari, sliently asking if I could say goodbye to Angel, my baby. I knew that she and Fang would take it the hardest and even if the comfort I brought to her was little it would make her feel a little better. He nodded his head and I stood and walked to Angel's quivering form.

I knelt down so that I was eye to eye with her. Gazzy had let go of her to comfort Nudge while Iggy tried to unsuccessfully pull Fang from the ground. "Angel, baby, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can I want you to know that I will always love you. I will never forget you, any of you." I paused to take a unneeded breath, you know old habits die hard and all, and she looked at me the same way as Fang had and whispered my name. I nodded my head and she went to wrap her skinny arms around me. I expected them to pass straight through me but they didn't. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and I wiped them away with my hand which still had that weird glow to it. "I have to go baby. Tell everyone I love them." She nodded, her blond curls bobbing up and down.

I stood and started to walk back to Ari. I was about 3 meters from him when I stopped, turned around and took on last look at my flock. I wanted to remember every single detail. Every hair, every tear, every smile, every thing. Fresh tears start rolling down my cheeks and this time I wiped them away. I turned and walked to Ari, giving him a sad smile and a slight nod telling him I was ready to leave.

And with that he took my hand and the clouds above us parted and sunlight poured through the gap and shone onto us. As if by magic we started to rise. I looked at Ari to see if his wings were moving to see that they weren't. I glanced behind me but mine weren't either. It was as if when the sun hit us we started to rise. Soon we had risen through the gap and above the clouds. As we rose I looked down to see the clouds knit back together again. I felt a slight tug on my hand and looked up at Ari. He looked directly in front of us with a smile on his face. I looked as well. And what I saw made me stand there in shock, my mouth hanging open.

It was amazing.

* * *

**And that my friends is chapter three. Hope you liked it, tell me what you thought. please. tell if you liked it, hated it, cried? i started to. i thought it was sad. and id like maybe 5 reviews at least. they make me smile. And i'll give you a cyber brownie.**

**-ShazzaGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chap is just a filler really so yeh.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah. you know the drill by now, i hope.**

FANG POV

I clutched Max's body to me. I knew there was nothing we could do but I still felt as if it was my fault she died. I should have protected her better. I should have gone with her. I should have gone after her when she didn't come out. I should've...I should've... Suddenly I felt a slight presure on my forehead. a second later it was gone. I looked up and saw a slight outline of something...or someone. Then I heard Max's voice, "Fang, I love you too, but I have to go now." I looked harder at the figure infront of me. Then I saw it more clearly. I could make out Max's eyes, her nose, her mouth, her. I stared at her and without knowing it I whispered her name.

She nodded and said to me, "I will always love you. Never forget that. And I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault." I wished that I could believe that but I couldn't. I saw tears start to flood down her cheeks but she didn't wipe them away. She had a faint glow to her, it made her look...almost...angelic. She ripped her gaze from mine and looked at something behind her. She got up and walked towards Angel. I didn't want to disturb them so I stayed put. Iggy was trying to get me up from the ground but I wouldn't budge so ge went to comfort Nudge and the Gasman. I saw Max kiss Angel on the cheek and wipe a few tears away before getting up and walking away. She walked past us all without looking back.

Suddenly she stopped and turned. She stared at each of us for a while, as if she was memorising every single detail. And then she disappeared. A few seconds later the clouds above us parted slightly and sunlight streamed through them lighting up a small area about 5 meters from were I sat with Max's body still clutched to my chest. I stared at the spot for what felt like hours but was probebly only a few seconds. Then I looked up at the clouds and saw them start to knit back together.

That's when I knew that my angel, my Max was somewhere a heck of a lot better then down here.

"Goodbye Max. I will always love you...My angel."

* * *

** I know it was probably a little corny and i know it was short but yeh. I had limited time to write this so deal. Please review. They make me happy. Next chapter you'll find out what Max thought was amazing and then prob after that what Fang and the flock do with Max's body. So please review, tell me what you thought. Please no flames. And sorry about the mistakes i know there are but once again limited amount of time to write this. **

**-ShazzaGirl**

* * *


End file.
